Capture
by rainbowthefox
Summary: We all know of the infamous story that haunted Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for several years. But what would happen if the animatronics were able to save the children on that fateful night of the murder? (My take. AU. FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction.)


The air was both cold and silent. Especially going through Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which had been quiet ever since the children had left the building. All that was left now was the employees that were still packing up or the ones going to turn off the animatronics.

It seemed that all the employees were too busy yawning or rubbing their eyelids, trying to keep them open. The employee in charge of turning off the animatronics almost ended up slamming into a wall for how tired he was, and ended up locking up the place before he could remember he had forgotten to turn them off.

As soon as he left, the pizzeria was silent. The animatronics had stopped moving and looked around, wondering why they were still awake during the after-hours. It didn't take long to recognize their situation, in which they sat on stage; glancing at each other.

"Huh. Seems Jack was too tired to put us to sleep, eh?" Chica nervously asked as she looked around in the dark pizzeria. Bonnie groaned.

"That figures, since I was actually looking forward to go to sleep. The one night, I tell ya'…"

"Hey, it's not _his_ fault," Freddy defended. "I'd be pretty tired, too; having to run around the place to give the kids what they want. I mean, at least we have it easy."

"True," Chica nodded. They all then stood in silence; not knowing what to do because of the lack of children.

Freddy turned his head as he started, "So, have you-"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A sudden child's scream had entered the pizzeria and Freddy ended up falling off stage in surprise. Chica gasped as Bonnie's ears immediately perked up. He then went to running where the noise came from; somewhere southeast within the building. They also heard Foxy run out from Pirate Cove, joining Bonnie by his side. Chica staggered behind them as Freddy tried to help himself up.

"Blimey! Was that a lassie's scream!?" Foxy asked as he continued to run beside Bonnie. They were close to the backstage, where they had assumed the scream had came from.

"I don't know," Bonnie grit his teeth as he panted; almost tripping over some papers set on the side of the hallway. "Just run!"

Foxy nodded as he jumped above the objects in front of them with ease as he increased his speed. Bonnie grunted as he tried to catch up; Chica slowing down since of how short her legs were. Freddy was right behind her,; pushing her a bit to have her hurry.

Foxy disappeared behind backstage as another scream was heard. Bonnie stopped, which resulted Chica tripping on him and they both fell on each other. Freddy ignored this as he merely jumped over them; running to where Foxy had disappeared off to.

What entered his sight was…..absolutely horrible!

In front of them was a man in his mid-20's with a knife held in his hand; about to stab a child. The child was female and was currently holding up an arm in front of her body; eyes closed as a fear tears dripped out from them. She was currently whimpering as the older man in front of her continued to edge her onto the wall.

Foxy jumped towards the man, but, sadly for him, the man caught sight of the fox animatronic and had stepped out of his way within the last second. Foxy ended up slamming his head on the wall; resulting in his jaw falling off of it smetal hinges. Again.

Freddy launched himself at the man, only to end up being dodged as well as he was thrown to the side. The bear animatronic almost hit one of the kids huddled in the corner but had stopped himself. When he turned around, they had a clear sight of the man. Freddy's eyes widened.

The man was wearing the outfit of a Freddy Fazbear costume. He wasn't wearing the head piece; revealing his bloodshot eyes as well as the drool coming out from his mouth. His hair was a mess and he had a scar lining across the right side of his eye. Freddy narrowed his eyes. So he must've lured the children back here, thinking it was… _HIM!_

Bonnie suddenly knocked over the man and he let out a gasp as he fell onto the ground. Chica came out from behind him and stood in the doorway; blocking the exit as he looked at the scene in horror. Foxy was too busy trying to put his jaw back on as he kept an eye on the man from afar. The man struggled in Bonnie's grip; making the animatronic hold on tighter.

Finally, the man broke one arm free as he nudged Bonnie's metal head back with his elbow. The animatronic groaned as they let go of him; holding their head in pain. The man then dashed towards the door and pushed Chica aside. She fell onto the ground with a scream as she scraped her metal arm against the floor. Freddy was about to run to catch the man until Foxy pushed the bear aside; dashing down the halls at a quicker pace to catch the man. Freddy figured to let the fox do the job after he realized that he was more agile than he was.

Freddy then looked back at the kids, whom were crying as they continued to huddle in the corner. He frowned at the sight. Bonnie grunted as he helped himself up; staggering down the hall to help Foxy if he caught the man. Chica got up from the floor and entered the room; standing beside Freddy as she watched them as well.

She opened her beak to speak to the children, but no words came out. She fidgeted with her bib a bit before walking out to go help Foxy and Bonnie. Freddy felt himself watch the children and had sat down in front of them; scooting close to the huddled group. One of them had stopped crying and looked at bear animatronic, whom gave him a sincere smile.

The child closed their eyes as they continued to cry. Freddy shook his head; looking to the floor. Of course they'd still be afraid of him. Well, not _him_ , per se, but….that cruel man that pretended to be him. So he continued to sit there; waiting until the children would calm down so he'd at least be able to get their names. How long it would take was something he did not know.

* * *

 _"Y-YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SCRAP METAL, I SWEAR-"_

The man's sentence ended with his face being pounded onto the floor. Foxy was holding the man down as Bonnie stood in front of them, metal arms crossed. The bunny animatronic shook his head.

"The police will definitely be loving your company, Mr…what was it, again?"

The man mumbled under the carpet, and they both exchanged glances. Foxy slightly nicked the man's ear.

Chica suddenly came out from the hallway and sighed; smoothing out her bib in silence. Bonnie spotted her and waved her over, in which she complied, skipping over to them rather quickly.

"Freddy's in there with the children. What do you plan on doing with _HIM_?" She asked as she motioned to the man held below Foxy.

He struggled, which got himself slammed him back onto the ground by Foxy. Bonnie shook his head.

"Report him to any of the employees that come tomorrow, ASAP, who I assume will report him to the police afterwards, I'm sure. I just have no clue as to where we should hold him until then….The night is pretty young as it is."

"I can't believe it, though," Chica shook her head as she rubbed her scraped arm. "Those kids looked so petrified….I feel so bad for them. Freddy, too."

"I agree with ye', Chica," Foxy said as he held the man down. "Must be heartbrekain' ta' see them kids towerin' in fear over someone they once loved so much, it be….All because o' THIS BLAGGARD!"

With that, he slammed the man's head, who groaned in pain. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Gee, Foxy, calm down…"

The animatronic closed his eyes before slowly softening his grip, but still making sure the man could not wiggle out of it. Chica looked back to the hallway.

"I'm joining Freddy. Those kids needs some cheering up. Where are their parents, anyway?"

"More importantly," Bonnie added as he gaze shifted to hers. "How could they forget their own children?"

Chica shook her head before jogging back down the hall. Bonnie helped Foxy pin the man down, whom was still struggling to get out of the animatronics' grasps.

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
